We are God(s)/Goddess(es)
In this roleplay, you wake up in an empty area with no sense of where you are at first. When you think about wanting something... It appears. Describe your character (basically you) and go! No need for me to confirm your character, just add a description of them and add to the roleplay! Characters *Chipper - Female. Humanoid crow, with silver horns going down her head/neck, and long hands/arms/wings. Her beak is pale blue, and glows brightly in the dark. (Chipper the Crow) *Lykaios- A shape-shifting silver wolf with white specks and icy blue eyes. Her natural form is a wolf, though she can turn into anything.(She does not take on the powers of what she changes into, just the appearance)(Ahill2208) *Element- female cat/wolf hybrid with feathered wings (please don't ask lol) Can create ice with her paws *Splashfire - female silver tabby kitten w/ blue eyes and long, fluffy tail. HATES.BUGS. Can turn fire into water and water into fire. she can also make it rain anywhere. Roleplay CHIPPER - "Mrehgh." The humanoid, feathers ruffled, got up slowly. She regarded her surroundings wearily. There was just white, as far as she could see. LYKAIOS - "Ughh," Lykaios groaned, rolling to her paws. She staggered forwards a few feet before sitting down again. "Were am I?" She wondered aloud. CHIPPER - She turned around, and saw a wolf. "Hi there!" she called. LYKAIOS- Lykaios perked her ears. "Hello.Who are you?" She called back CHIPPER - "Chipper. And you?" LYKAIOS - "I'm Lykaios." She padded over to Chipper CHIPPER- "So, do you know where we are?" LYKAIOS- The Shapeshifting wolf looked around "I have no idea. But wherever we are, it's empty" CHIPPER- "Hmm." LYKAIOS- Lykaios padded in a circle sniffing the ground. "There's not even a scent except yours and mine." CHIPPER- "Huh- wait, where's my weapon?" A battleaxe with iridescent metal materialized out of thin air. LYKAIOS- "What the-" Lykaios jumped away from the axe "How is that here now?" CHIPPER- She caught it, looking utterly bemused. "No idea." LYKAIOS- "So there's nothing here, than an axe materializes out of nowhere. Weird" CHIPPER- A raincloud suddenly appeared over Chipper. LYKAIOS- "What?!" Lykaios looked up at the cloud "Okay, I'm done with this. I'm going to look for some kind of food." She walked a few steps before a slab of meat fell in front of her. She jumped back and sniffed it cautiously. CHIPPER- Rain started falling on Chipper. It appeared that they were floating, because the raindrops seemed to fall beneath their feet, and continued falling until they were too small to see. The humanoid smiled, and closed her eyes. "I like cold water," she explained. LYKAIOS- "I'm not a fan of water" Lykaios said. "I prefer snow" as she spoke, snowflakes began swirling around her with a gust of wind. Lykaios jumped back, but the snow followed her "Ack!" CHIPPER- "I wonder where we are?" she said, enjoying her rain. LYKAIOS- "I have no idea, but it's strange" Lykaios ruffled her fur, allowing the snow to settle CHIPPER- "Anything we wish for seems to appear." LYKAIOS- "Hmm, so say I wanted a pile of rocks, would they just-" Lykaios cut off from her sentence, marveling at the pile of rocks that appeared in front of her. CHIPPER- She wanted grass. She wanted a sky- both appeared. LYKAIOS- Lykaios knew what she wanted. She sat down as the ground beneath her turned to stone, with snow falling from the sky My home in the mountains CHIPPER- Half of the mountains fell away, to make way for a deep sea. Lights danced below in the water. LYKAIOS- Lykaios looked down at the ocean that had appeared "We could have fun with this place" She commented CHIPPER- "Yeah." LYKAIOS- Lykaios thought for a moment "Gee, I really want a huge statue of myself" She joked. Lykaios grinned and laughed as a stone carving of herself appeared. CHIPPER- "Soooo, we're basically goddesses now?" LYKAIOAS- Lykaios grinned "Guess so" CHIPPER- A white kitten popped into being. LYKAIOS- She looked at the kitten and shrugged. She walked over to her cave in the mountainside, just how it was back home. CHIPPER- There was a loud 'BANG' outside. LYKAIOS-Lykaios poked her head out "What was that?!" She ran over CHIPPER- There was a sun in the sky, now. LYKAIOS- She looked around and ruffled her fur. She padded over to a small lake, and jumped in. CHIPPER- There was a distant explosion. "Whoops," was all she said. Chipper was now... a fox-thing. LYKAIOS- Lykaios surfaced and blinked at Chipper, only to find that Chipper...wasn't Chipper.A strange fox-thing was there now "Who are you?" She called out. CHIPPER- "I tried to change form," she said, in Chipper's english voice. LYKAIOS- "Oh, you can do that too? Alright" She waded out of the water and shook the water off her pelt. CHIPPER- There was an emerald-green creature in her place, then a piece of obsidian, and finally a carrion crow. LYKAIOS- Lykaios laughed, her form starting to shimmer, and warped into a falcon. CHIPPER- She turned into a typography. LYKAIOS- "Oh, neat" She warped again, this time appearing as a dragon. CHIPPER- She turned into a blue circle. LYKAIOS- Lykaios looked at the circle, "That's...odd" She laughed CHIPPER- In a cloud of black smoke, she turned back into her original form. "I can do special effects!" she cheered. LYKAIOS- "Cool!" She laughed, warping back to a wolf. CHIPPER- "Sooo... what should we do?" LYKAIOS- "We can do whatever we want. We could recreate earth, but how we want. We could do anything." CHIPPER- "True." LYKAIOS- She nodded thoughtfully. CHIPPER- "What should we start with?" She created a miniature, floating galaxy barely bigger than a human child's hand, and summoned a jar. LYKAIOS- "Hmm, we could remove anything we don't like first. I've never liked Mars" She smiled CHIPPER- The extremely faint glow of Mars split into pieces, before fading away. "Can't we keep Venus?" Chipper replied, pointing at the slightly less faint glow of Venus. LYKAIOS- "Yeah, I like Venus.And Pluto.Pluto's a planet now" She added CHIPPER- "Should we make Pluto visible?" She created a floating hologram of what the Solar System now looked like. The hologram only stayed still for a few seconds before suddenly shutting off. "I guess it's somehow too far from normal," the bird-creature shrugged. LYKAIOS-Lykaios shrugged "Oh well, poor Pluto" CHIPPER- "We can still make it visible!" The atmosphere disappeared, and Chipper hastily added it back. "NOT LIKE THAT!" LYKAIOS- Lykaios let out a snort of laughter "Yes, let's keep the atmosphere, shall we?" She joked CHIPPER- She started floating. "Eeeeeee!" LYKAIOS- She warped into an eagle and chased after Chipper, laughing CHIPPER- She turned into a turkey vulture and hovered, staying in mid-air. "What life should we make first?" she wondered. LYKAIOS- ""We should make an entire species of flying rocks, because that would be weird and awesome" CHIPPER- She grew two extra arm-like legs and summoned a bit of obsidian. She made it grow wings made of sand. "MWUHAHAHAHA!" she mwuhaha'd, as it flew about and slammed into random things. LYKAIOS- Lykaios laughed and made a winged lump of coal. She threw it into the air, and it fluttered around on butterfly wings CHIPPER- More winged gemstones formed in the air around them. LYKAIOS- "This is just as weird as I thought it would be" She smiled CHIPPER- "This is awesome!" LYKAIOS- "You bet it is!" She chased after a diamond gem on furry wings CHIPPER- She started floating down to the tallest mountain. LYKAIOS- Lykaios turned back into a wolf and landed on the ground CHIPPER- She turned back into a crow creature LYKAIOS- She sat down and practiced changing into random creatures. CHIPPER- She created a cat. LYKAIOS- She turned into a strange snake-like thing, but with furry legs. CHIPPER- "That looks like something I'd sketch for no apparent reason," she commented, giving a thumbs-up. SPLASHFIRE- she appeared. "Huh? where am I?" she asked. suddenly, she appeared in front of Chipper and Lykaios. LYKAIOS- Lykaios laughed and smiled at Chipper. She turned her head to a small pop sound, and saw a kitten "Hello there" SPLASHFIRE- "hello" she squeaked. LYKAIOS- Lykaios padded over slowly."I don't think this was us" She commented to Chipper. SPLASHFIRE- "W-what do you mean?" Splashfire said slowly, scared of the creatures in front of her. CHIPPER- "Yeah, I don't know how to explain it, but this kitten seems to be as powerful as us." LYKAIOS- She nodded thoughtfully "What's your name, kitten?" She asked. SPLASHFIRE- "I-I'm S-Splashfire. Please don't eat me" she whispered to the wolf thing. CHIPPER- "I don't know about Lykaios, but I don't eat things that speak English. Or any human(oid) language." LYKAIOS- Lykaios grinned "Me neither." SPLASHFIRE- "O-Ok." she said, slightly reassured. LYKAIOS- She smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way, but it ended up looking kinda creepy. CHIPPER- "I don't think... humanoid expressions quite work on non-humanoids," she commented. LYKAIOS- "Woops" She stopped smiling and shrugged SPLASHFIRE-she wished she had her forest home with her. then a forest appeared out of nowhere CHIPPER- "If we get more creatures with these abilities here, we could collaborate to create a whole new realm!" LYKAIOS- Lykaios nodded eagerly "That would be great!" Category:Roleplays